There are some types of vehicles in which the door glass of a window is composed of a plurality of glasses, one of which is a fixed type and the other of which is elevated for closing and lowered for opening. In such a vehicle, a partition to receive the side edge of a fixed glass and a glassrun to receive a side edge of elevating glass are mounted at a center sash which operates as a glass retaining member that partitions the respective glasses of a door. A weatherstrip is resiliently brought into contact with the upper edge of the respective glasses and is attached to the roofside.
FIG. 7 through FIG. 10 show one example of the above-described sealing structure. FIG. 7 shows an enlarged view of portion “7A” of the center sash 4 shown in FIG. 6. FIG. 8 is a view taken along the line 8—8 in FIG. 7 and FIG. 9 is a view taken along the line 9—9 in the same drawing.
The center sash 4 is made of metal or resin, and its section is roughly I-shaped as shown in FIG. 9. A partition 51 and a glassrun 61 are mounted in attaching recesses 4a and 4b at both sides of the center sash 41, respectively. The partition 51 is attached to the side edge of a triangular glass 2, and the side edge of an elevating front glass 3 is inserted into the glassrun 61.
Also, the center sash 41 has a resin-made die-molded portion 71, whose tip end is made thin, integrally formed on the upper end thereof, and the partition 51 is attached to the side edge of a triangular glass 2. At the same time, the side edge of the elevated front glass 3 is inserted into the other side in the glassrun 61.
In addition, with respect to triangular marks shown in FIG. 7, the solid delimit a die-molded portion thereabove. The whiteout portions indicate that an extrusion-molded portion is located therebelow. The arrangement is the same in the other drawings.
FIG. 10 shows roofside weatherstrip 91 attached to the open-edge portion of a door of a vehicle body. The weatherstrip 91 is composed of an attaching base portion 13 mounted at a holder 12 attached to a body panel 11. A hollow sealing portion 14 is integrally molded with the corresponding attaching base portion 13, and a lip 15 is resiliently brought into contact with the body panel 11 and covers a retainer 12. When the door 1 is closed, the upper edge of the triangular glass, the tip end portion of the die-molded portion and the upper edge of the elevated front glass are brought into contact with a sealing portion 14, wherein sealing is brought about. FIG. 10 shows a state where the tip end portion of the die-molded portion is brought into contact with the sealing portion 14. In FIG. 10, a lacing braid 16 is shown, which is provided integrally with the holder 12 and is brought into contact with the body panel 11.
The die-molded portion 71 at the upper end of the above-described center sash is made thin at the tip end portion as shown in FIG. 13. Nevertheless, the thickness of the die-molded portion 71 at its tip end portion is thicker than the thickness of the triangular glass 2 and front glass 3 as shown in FIG. 8, and is step-formed. Therefore, when the front door 1 is closed, as shown in FIG. 11, clearance c1 is provided between the hollow sealing portion 14 of the roofside weatherstrip 91 and the triangular glass 2 or front glass 3, wherein water invades the clearance c1.
In order to solve the problem, some countermeasures have been employed in the prior art, one of which has been to eliminate a gap between the sealing portion 14 and the triangular glass 2 or front glass 3 by making the tip end portion of the die-molded portion remarkably thin. Another countermeasure is to increase the adhesiveness of the tip end portion of the die-molded portion and sealing portion 14 by inserting a pad in the hollow sealing portion 14 when the door is closed.
Further, as shown in FIG. 12 and FIG. 13, another countermeasure was proposed, in which the roofside weatherstrip is formed by using a mold at the point at which the die-molded portion 7 of the upper end of the center sash is made to contact, a water receiver 18 is integrally formed at the die-molded portion 9a and receives water invading from the above-described clearance c1, and water is discharged through a water draining port 19.
However, the respective countermeasures described above are not sufficient as countermeasures for treating water invading from clearance c1. Further, as shown in FIG. 12 and FIG. 13, in the method for providing the water receiver 18, the appearance of the water receiver is not satisfactory when the door is opened. Since the point at which the die-molded portion 71 is made to contact at the upper end of the center sash is formed by using a mold, the number of processes in manufacturing a roofside weatherstrip 91 is increased, thereby resulting in an increase in production costs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sealing structure for a vehicle, for which a countermeasure for treating water invading from the above-described clearance c1 is employed.